


The Ant and America

by SilenceofScreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceofScreams/pseuds/SilenceofScreams
Summary: Let’s us all join together to suck America’s penis





	The Ant and America

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a Scott/Steve story, the other couples are implied
> 
> There is a bit of underage sex implied but there is nothing explicit or even confirmation about it, hence why I didn’t tag it in that.

Scott knew what he would find when he entered the room from the space under the door.

 

The Captain of America sliding his big hand up and down his meaty cock. He was completely naked sitting on his bed watching the screen in front of him. Scott, beginning to touch himself, was shocked and turned on to notice that he was stroking himself to videos of Thor in the showers.

 

“Let me help you.” Scott moaned, growing to normal size and wrapping his hands around Steve’s leaking and thick cock. 

 

Cap shuddered at Scott’s touch, put his hand in Scott’s hair and started pulling his head towards the monster dick that was Steve’s. 

 

Scott had no objections to parting his lips and tasting that big dripping member.

 

Their fun lasted hours and before they were done.

 

—-

 

Wanda heard some interesting noises coming from Cap’s room. But after the weekend that Bucky stayed and the other time it was Peter, Wanda has learned not to question things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
